combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
NEMEXIS Labs
NEMEXIS Labs is the newest Fireteam map in the game, being released on the 12/07/12 content update, as well as leaked two day sprior by the Community Manager at the time, Khali. This fireteam is a continuation of Nemexis HQ (It takes place directly after HQ). Stages: Stage 1 You enter a room full of nexemis agents and then must fight it out. At the end of the room you will be able to upload data, and then prooceed further. Once you upload the data, doors towards another room will open. Nexemis Agents and Mechs will be coming towards you. (Mechs here are very easy to destroy). At the end of the time limit you will then proceed further towards the mech room. Stage 2 You enter the mech hanger and can choose a mech (not required). To pick a mech stand by it and hold e (default). Remember YOU CANNOT change your decision or leave your mech. Mechs have unlimited ammo. You will then proceed to go to all the rooms where Nexemis Agents come flooding out. Once you manage to take the timer down, the stair way to the second floor is opened adn you will be fighting instead of Agents more mechs like the ones you fought in Stage 1. After going to all the floors. D.R.E.A.D. will appear. This time it should take fewer than 2 minutes to defeat him. After this a cinematic will appear. You will then spawn to the third stage Stage 3 In this stage the player with the most points is chosen to become the Dreadnaught, the latest super weapon from Nemexis. The remaining players have to take down the Dreadnaught before time runs out, or before the Dreadnaught takes them out. As an added twist, the batteries on any players who have mechs are counting down. Once the batteries run out, the players must go on without their mechs. Endings (SPOILERS) Ending 1 The fireteam infiltrated the labs. They defeated DREAD, and checked out what this superweapon was. They were defeated by the superweapon Ending 2 The Fireteam infiltrated the Labs and commadeered the mechs. But unfortunately, DREAD and/or the Nemexis agents defeated them Ending 3 The fireteam infiltrated the labs. They defeated DREAD, and checked out what this superweapon was. They managed to defeat the superweapon, but the Nemexis director escaped. Mechs For the First time ever you will be able to ride vehicles of sort Called "Mechs" There are Four types of Mechs Sniper( Using the Artemis sniper rifle, this mech fires full-auto sniper rounds very accurately. 'SMG'(Marauder) Using the Ares machine gun, this mech does a massive amount of damage, although the fire is a bit wild. 'Medic(Centinel)' Using the Apollo healing arm, this Mech can heal other Mechs by entering melee range of them and hitting them with this welding torch. They also have the Athena pistol, allowing them to defend themselves. Trivia *This is the only map where one of the players in the room betrays his team in Fireteam *All of the Mech Weapons used are named after Greek Gods. **Apollo (God of Medicine) whose weapon heals. **Athena (Female God of War (strategic war)) whose weapon has a light fire rate. **Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt and Archers) whose weapon is a sniper. **Ares (God of War (Massive Destruction War)) whose weapon has a high fire rate. **Hermes (God of Messengers and speed) Whose weapon is a melee knife (Knife maybe makes you run faster ???) **Dreadnaught's weapons are Zeus (God of lightning) whose gun is even faster than Ares, and a flamethrower named Hephaestus (God of fire). *The D.R.E.A.D. in this Fireteam mission seems to be weaker than it's counterpart in NEMEXIS HQ. *Mechs can be healed by medkits. Mechs can heal humans. Gallery NEMEXIS LAB title page.png|Splash Screen - NEMEXIS Labs NEMEXIS LAB1.png NEMEXIS LAB2.png NEMEXIS LAB4.png NEMEXIS LAB5.png Category:Fireteam Category:New Content Category:Article stubs